Mas tudo bem
by etalele
Summary: Oneshot de sentimentos. Sentimentos e pensamentos. Somente.


Elas desciam lentas.

Lentas demais.

Rolavam por todo aquele caminho até caírem, e eu nunca mais as vê-las.

Doía-me tanto. Tanto.

Que nem eu. Nem você e nem ninguém podemos imaginar.

Meu coração doía, parecia estar se rasgando, dilacerando, cortados em pequenos pedaços.

Mas tudo bem.

Eu poderia chorar minha vida inteira. Por dias inteiros, semanas, anos.

Meu coração poderia doer o quanto ele quisesse doer. Mas tudo bem.

Ninguém liga se dói ou não. Porque ninguém realmente se importa se dói.

Eu mesma, só me importo porque dói em mim.

Mas tudo bem.

O que eu quero, é a solidão.

Não a solidão eterna, amante de muitos, odiada por poucos.

Eu só quero a solidão que cria lágrimas e as seca depois.

Eu quero aquela solidão.

Aquela solidão que te dói o coração, te faz imaginar, pensar em todos os fatos possíveis.

Não quero voar alto, pras colinas, pras montanhas, pra qualquer lugar que seja, não quero.

Quero ficar aqui, sozinha, pensando em como eu não sou feliz.

Não sou.

Não por que eu não quero. E sim por que não tive escolha.

Por isso choro.

Por isso me dói.

Por isso quer ficar só.

Quando se é criança, você quer que aquela pessoa te olhe uma única vez.

E te valerá o dia.

Pra mim não foi na infância, foi a vida toda.

Eu quero, sempre quis, sempre vou querer.

Eu só preciso ser olhada, pra ganhar meu dia, minha vida.

Pelo menos uma única vez.

Por mais crescida que eu esteja, por mais infantil que hoje eu pareça, eu quero tudo o que as pessoas não dão valor.

Eu quero um abraço, daqueles comuns que se dão quando se conhece alguém.

Eu quero uma palavra dirigida a mim, mesmo que seja pra dizer que não, não chove hoje.

Eu quero tudo que as pessoas recebem dele e não dão valor.

Eu quero.

Eu preciso.

Eu preciso que ele olhe pra mim, mesmo de relance.

Que olhe e sem querer, se prenda a meu olhar.

Que olhe e fique lá, por alguns segundos ou milésimos, na mesma reta do meu.

Eu só... Quero.

É pedir muito?

É pedir muito querer um olhar de relance? Um oi sem sentido? Um esbarrão?

Não é, não pode ser.

Não deveria doer tanto só por isso.

Talvez o que doa, eu acho, é estar tudo preso em mim.

O desejo de tão pouco, ainda é desejo, está em mim.

Está em mim o desejo de que tudo aconteça.

Estão em mim todas as palavras imaginadas e imaginárias.

E ele está lá.

A poucos passos de mim.

Mas eu não me levanto.

Não corro.

Não falo nada.

Não olho.

Não digo o que sinto, o que desejo, o que quero pra vida toda.

Mas ele está lá.

Sempre esteve.

Talvez eu devesse ir.

Mas e se ele não me vir e for embora?

Mas e se ele me ignorar como se eu fosse pó?

Mas e se ele não der importância.

Como nunca deu?

Então, o que eu desejei por anos, pela vida toda em que esse sentimento estava em mim, acontece.

Sinto o calor mais humano, mais desejado pousar em mim.

Eu posso não ter beijos.

Não ter abraços.

Mas tenho um olhar.

Guardarei pela vida toda.

Pra toda minha vida.

Lembrarei-me desse olhar quando olhar as estrelas.

Ou sentir o vento.

Ou quando não conseguir dormir.

Imaginarei coisas depois desse olhar, que me farão sonhar.

Esse olhar me fará imaginar como é sua voz.

Seu toque.

Mas eu ainda poderei dizer, que, você olhou pra mim. Mesmo que negue.

Mas não nega.

Você passa mais tempo repousando em mim do que deveria.

Não deveria olhar tanto, eu não agüentaria.

Ou agüentaria?

Não deveria olhar tanto pra eu não me perder.

Pra eu não sonhar.

Pra eu não... Pra eu não desejar... E não ter.

Você não deveria sorrir como sorri agora.

Esse sorriso que olho há tanto tempo... A tanto e tanto tempo.

Que analiso.

Um dos poucos, que nunca saberei o significado.

Um sorriso que me agiu como droga.

Meu coração não dói mais.

Não tanto.

Mas eu ainda lembro como é não ter você.

Como é você desviar, ignorar, simplesmente não ver mesmo eu... Vendo tanto.

Mas tudo bem.

Você pode vir com a força de um furacão pra cima de mim.

E eu vou me lembrar.

Sempre e sempre.

Até morrer, pela minha vida toda.

Assim como lembrarei o seu olhar.

Mas tudo bem.

Sempre foi assim.

E sempre vai ser.


End file.
